Three queen
by fuyuki25
Summary: Kerajaan Melody yang di huni 3 ratu menyimpan rahasia yang membuat 3 pangeran penasaran dan mencari tau tentang mereka ditambah mereka diawasi oleh bayangan yang selalu mengintai mereka. takdir yang sangat menakutkan sudah menunggu 3 pangeran dan 3 ratu. Takdir yang di siapkan oleh sang 'Bayangan'- sumarry gaje dan nama kingdom yang gaje juga-
1. Chapter 1

Author : haloo~ balik lagi sama author gaje ini,fic gaje nan aneh ini terinspirasi dari lagunya miku luka dan rin,semoga reader sama menyukainya dan maaf untuk fanfic yang lain belum ada ide

Kaito :itu bukan urusankku dan,bukannya kau sedang ujian

Len :ayahmu bisa marah jika nilai mu menurun

Author : 'seperti kalian ayahku saja'

Gakupo: hah~ sudahlah diakan memang keras kepala

Author:hehe –cengengesan gaje–

Miku:kapan kau akan membuka ceritanya baka

Author: hai kaa-san

Miku:aku bukan kaa-san mu,bakayu –ngamuk–

Luka:ma,ma miku –menahan miku–

Rin:biklah selamat membaca

Three queen

Reted : K – T

Warning:gaje,typo di mana-mana,dll

Disclaimer: vocaloid bukan milik fuyu,kalo milik fuyu, miku kaito bakal fuyuki nikahin

Pairing : miku x kaito

Luka x gakupo

Rin x len (not incest)

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

Summary: di sebuah kerajaan bernama melody kingdom terdapat 3 ratu yang di takuti oleh semua kerajaan,namun 3 putra dari raja tetangga pergi berkunjung sekaligus ingin mengetahui rumor tentang melody 3 ratu yang banyak di takuti,sampai di sana mereka di sambut 3 wanita cantik dan baik,akankah 3 pangeran ini jatuh hati pada 3 ratu yang berbahaya ini?

Chapter 1:

Suatu pagi di sebuah kerajaan bernama melody kingdom,terdengar 3suara alat musik yaitu gitar,biola dan piano /emang ada?/ bagi yang tau tentang rumor di sana akan ketakutan,tapi bagi penghuni kerajaan melody sudah terbiasa dan menganggap itu sebagai ucapan selamat pagi dari sang ratu,tapi rakyat di sana bingung kenapa 3 ratu mereka yang cantik dan baik hati di takuti oleh orang-orang luar,entahlah itu misteri tersendiri

"hah~,akhirnya selesai juga"kata seorang wanita berambuat honey blondie sambil memegang biolanya

"iya,aku juga lelah,setiap pagi kita harus begini"kata seorang wanita berambut merah muda sambil meletakkan gitarnya

"biarlah,ini hanya ucapan selamat pagi bagi orang-orang yang tinggal di sini bukan?"kata wanita berambut toskah

"ne,miku-nee,apa kau sudah dengar rumor yang mengatakan, 3 pangeran dari bluemelody akan ke sini?"tanya wanita honeyblonde bernama rin tadi pada gadis toskah yang bernama miku

"oh,iya,aku juga dengar katanya mereka akan menginap di istana ini"kata wanita berambut merah muda yang di ketahui bernama luka

"seterah,aku tidak peduli,cukup sekian aku akan pergi keluar sebentar"kata miku sambil berdiri dari kursi di dekat pianonya

"eh,mau keluar lagi,miku-chan,gak bagus lho kamu sering keluar"kata luka

"iya,tambah lagi,katanya sebentar,nanti pasti lamakan?!"kata rin

Miku hanya diam dan berjalan ruangan tanpa memperdulikan rin dan luka

"hah~,biarlah"kata rin kepada luka yang di balas anggukn oleh luka

"dia juga bisa jaga diri"kata luka sambil berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti rin

Di tempat miku

Miku sedang berjalan ke sebuah hutan dekat desa lalu miku meihat padang yang di penuhi banyak bunga yang indah mikupun berjalan k salah satu pohon daan duduk di pohon itu,yang menurutnya cukup rindang,dia mulai memejamkan mata saat angin membelai lembut dirinya

"huh~,sudah ku bilang naik kuda saja,tidak percaya sih"kata seorang wanita atau pria berambut ungu

"sudah terlanjur,dan sebentar lagi kita akan sampai jadi sabarlah,gaku-nii"kata seorang pria imut berambut honeyblonde  
"biarkan saja dia len,dan lagi yang minta kalian ikut siapa sih"tanya seorang pria tampan dan tinggi berambut oceanblue

"kita hanya ingin ikut,kok kaito,ne len"kata gakupo pada len

"itu benar kaito-nii"kata len sambil tersenyum pada kaito yang menghela napas

"hah~,seterahlah"kata kaito sambil tetap berjalan menelusuri hutan yang ada di depan mereka, tak lama mereka melihat tempat untuk istirahat yang bagus

'baiklah,kita istirahat di sini"kata kaito sambil menjatuhkan barang bawaanya

"len,kau cari ranting atau daun kering untuk kita bakar ikan, gakupo kau cari ikan di dekat sungai itu"lanjutnya sambil menunjuk sebuah sungai yang sangat jernih

"aku akan memeriksa keadaan sekitar sini"katanya smabil berjalan kearah temoat miku tertidur

"huh,dia itu mau yang enak saja"gerutu gakupo

"sudahlah,ikuti saja,dari pada kau di belah dua"kata len memulai mencari sesuatu untuk di bakar sementara gakupo hanya menggrutu dan berjalan kearah sungai yang di tunjuk kaito tadi

Kaito pv

hah,di mana aku,kanapa aku bisa sejauh ini berjalan sih,sesaat kulihat aku sudah cukup jauh dari tempat tadi,biarlah,toh aku bisa kembali lagi nanti,lalu aku melihat ke subuah padang bunga yang indah,bukan itu yang membuat ku tertarik tapi seseorang wanita berambut toskah yang sedang tidur di salah satu pohon di padang bunga itu yang membuat ku tertarik,dia begitu cantik,, aku coba mendekatinya kelihatanya dia kelelahan soalnya aku cukup berisik saat berjalan kearahnya, tapi dia tidak bangun, namun tiba-tiba dia mengarahkan sebuah pedang tepat ke leherku

"siapa kau,kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"tanyanya,setelah ku teliti warna matanya sama,dan rambutnya cukup panjang lalu bajunya terkesan mewah

"ah,maaf atas kelancangan ku,bisa kauturunkan dulu pedangmu"ku coba meyakinkanya sampai akhirnya dia menurukan pedangnya

"baiklah,jawab pertanyaan ku"kata nya,suaranya merdu juga

"aku kaito shion,pangeran dari kerajaan bluemelody,kalau anda sendiri"kata ku sambil sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat

Miku pov

Apa-apaan dia,dia tidak mengenalku,dan shion kaito? Bluemelody? Oh ternyata dia yang akan menetap di sini,kukira mereka bertiga ternyata dia Cuma sendiri

"aku miku hatsune,ratu pertama di melody kingdom,selamat datang dan maafkan atas kelancangan ku tadi"kataku sambil sedikit membungkuk

Kresek kresek

Normal pov

Kresek kresek

"kaito-nii,kau lama banget untuk melihat keadaan"kata seseorang keluar dari semak-semak diikuti seorang pria lagi

"oh,siapa dia kaito"tanya gakupo saat sampai di depan kaito dan miku

"ini miku, dia ratu pertama di melody kingdom"kata kaito

Len dan gakupo cepat memberi hormat pada miku

"perkenalkan saya len kagamine,anak kedua dari shion bersaudara tapi saya mengambil marga ibu saya"kata len

"dan saya gakupo kamui anak pertama di shion,dan saya juga memakai marga ibu saya yaitu kamui"kata gakupo

"intinya ibu kalian tiga kan?"tanya miku

"hai"balas kaito,gaku,dan len

"hah~,lebih baik kita cepat ke istana karena dua saudari ku pasti akan marah kalo aku telat pulang"kata miku samabil berjalan menjauh "apa kalian tidak ingin ikut? Dan memilih tidur di hutan"tanya miku lagi

"ah,hai gomennasai,kami akan mengambil barang dulu"kata kaito sambil berjalan ke tempat mereka menaruh barang mereka tadi diikuti len dan gakupo, sementara miku dibiarkan menunggu mereka

Cukup lama miku menungu mereka sampai terdengar suara rumput dan daun pohon di geser lalu muncullah 3 pemuda tampan tadi

"maaf apa kau menunggu lama?"tanya gakupo saat mereka sampai di tempat miku menunggu

"tidak juga,baiklah ayo ikuti aku"kata miku dingin dan berjalan kembali ke istana diikuto 3 pangeran

Sesampainya di istana miku di sambut dengan ocehan saudari-saudarinya

Miku pov

"MIKU-NEE~,KAU DARI MANA SAJA?"suara cempreng ini berasal dari saudariku yang suka mirip kelinci hitam rin

"sudahlah rin,tidak usah teriak,malu tau,kita kdatangan tamu"kata ku pada kelinci hitam ini,tunggu telah ku sadari bunga mawar pink mematikan itu tidak ada di sini

"di mana mawar pink mematikan itu?"tanya ku dan pasti aku di pandang sweatdrop oleh pelayan dan rin,3 pangeran itu hanya melihat ku bingung

"ehm,maaf menyela tapi mawar pink mematikan itu siapa?"tanya makhluk abstrak berwarna ungu ini

"itu saudariku, luka megurine"dan aku merasa telingaku berdengung

Normal pov

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG MAWAR PINK MEMATIKAN HAH?"teriak luka penuh emosi dan dia menyadari mereka memiliki tamu mulai kembali bersifat anggun

"ara,kita ke datangan tamu ya,hohoho~"lanjutnya

'dasar saudara gila'batin miku dan rin yang melihat luka hanya tertawa

"perkenalkan aku luka megurine,putri pertama"katanya membungkuk hormat

"permisi"kata len "kalo kau putri pertama kenapa malah miku-san yang menjadi ratu pertama?" lanjut len bertanya

"itu karena miku-nee yang paling kuat di sini"kata rin

"baiklah,kalo begitu aku akan pekenalkan diri,namaku gakupo,yang berambut biru itu kaito,lalu di sana ada len"kata gakupo sambil menunjuk orang disana

"baiklah,kalo begitu perkenalkan aku luka,itu kurasa kalian sudah tau tapi lebih baik diulangi,dia miku,lalu kelinci hitam di sana rin,salam kenal"kata luka sambil tersenyum

"ratu,sudah saatnya melody night di bunyika"kata seorang bulter

"baik,kami akan ke sana"kata luka lalu menatap miku "kau mau mengajak mereka?"tanya luka

"bukanya kau yang ingin mengajak mereka?"tanya miku balik

"memangnya boleh?"tanay luka lagi

"kok tanya aku,kaukan yang mau ngajak mereka?"tanya miku lagi

"iya,bukannya kau?"tanya luka

"aku?,ngak bukannya kau?"tanya miku

Rin,3 pengeran,bulter,dan pelayan yang ada di sana Cuma sweadrop karena pertanyaan malah di jawab pertanyaan lain

"huh,sudah hentikan itu,mereka boleh ikut kok"kata rin

"siapa?"tanya miku

"mereka"tunjuk rin kepada 3 pangeran

"yang nanya"balas miku dan luka kompak, membuat yang lain sweadrop kecuali rin yang marah

"sialan,kalian ini ,kok gitu sama adik sendiri"kata rin emosi

"tau ngak?"tanya miku dan luka membuat penghuni di sana penasara

"apa?" tanya rin

"kita ngak peduli"kata mereka santai sambil berjalan ke ruang musik

Diikuti rin yang marah-marah dengan kedua saudarinya yang kelewatan cuek

"kelihatanya,kita akan menghadapi banyak masalah y?" kata gakupo

"mungkin,kecuali satu orang,karena sepertinya dia menyukai ratu pertama"kata len sambil menyeringai pada kaito

Kaito yang sadar bahwa dirinya sedang di bicarakan langsung tersentak "a-apa sih,baru juga ketemu"kata kaito

"HOI,JADI IKUT NGAK"teriak rin di ujug ruangan

"HAI~" balas mereka lalu mengikuti miku dan yang lain

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Fuyu:halo~,balik lagi dengan author gaje ini,udah masuk fic kedua dari three queen nih,semoga ngak gaje apalagi aneh y,baiklah sekian

Three queen

Warning: abal,gaje ,aneh, typoan, tidak sesuai dg EYD, dll dah

Disclamer: vocaloid hanya milik penciptanya yaitu yamaha (mio/plak/)

Gendre: romace,fantasy dan humor (meski radar garing dan ngak terlalu banyak)

Pairing: sama kayak kemaren /plak/

Chap 2 : melody kematian

.

.

"Baiklah, Karena kalian orang luar pertama yang dengar melody ini. Semoga kalian suka"kata Rin sambil memegang biolanya

"Jika tidak suka pergi aja"kata Miku dengan dingin sambil mengetes nada di pianonya

"Jangan berkata begitu Miku-chi"kata Luka sambil melototi Miku kemudian dia berbalik ke arah 3 peria tampan yang ada di sana "Silahkan duduk dan maaf ya Miku memang begitu"lanjut Luka sambil tersenyum canggung "kuharap kalian tidak marah denganya" lanjutnya masih senyum

"Mana mungkin kami bisa marah, Jika seseorang akan siap membunuh kami jika menyakiti pujaannya"kata Gakupo menyeringai diikuti Len

"Oh~,sekarang aku tau kenapa tadi wajah Kaito-kun memerah saat Miku mengetes pianonya"kata luka ikut menyeringai

Kaito merasa namanya disebut sedikit marah "S-siapa bilang" balasnya kesal dan terdapat bumbu pink di sekitar wajahnya

"Ara~, Kaito-nii sangat manis saat mukanya memerah" kata Rin sambil menyeringai "Ne, Miku-nee" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum ke Miku

"Seterahlah dan kapan kita akan mulai?" tanya Miku dingin sambil menatap 2 saudaranya yang tadi menyeringai menjadi tersenyum jahil

"Hai, Ratu"balas Luka dan Rin

Mereka mulai memainkan alat musik masing masing hingga berbunyi suara yang sangat merdu terdengar di gendang telinga setiap orang di sana, Melody itu bagaikan menghinoptis

Pemikiran Kaito

Alunan lagu yang indah, Seperti lagu yang di ceritakan ibu dulu,Lalu lagi ini bagai menghinoptis seseorang agar terus mendengarnya bahkan sampai mati, Lagu yang benar-benar bagus, Ditambah Miku sangat cantik saat ini, Ah~ aku merasa wajahku memanas, Dia begitu cantik dengan terpaan sinar bulan membuat di tampak seperti malaikat yang turun dari langit, Lalu suaranya yang indah diikuti permainan pianonya membuatnya makin cantik

Pemikiran Len

Wah,alunan Melody mereka benar-banar indah, Aku heran kenapa alunan melody ini di sebut melody kematian ya? Dan wanita berpita hitam itu kelihatan imu-

Ap-apa yang barusan aku katakan, Imut tidak bisanya aku begini, Argh, Pasti wajahku sudah memerah, Kutolehkankan wajahku ke Kaito-nii, Oho~ wajahnya mereh melihat Miku-san, Sudah ku duga dia memang menyukainya, Lalu kualihkan lagi pandanganku ke Gaku-nii dan... Sama dia melihat Luka-san, Haha aku punya dua buah rahasia kalian kakakku sayang

Gakupo pov

Ke-kenapa wajahku merah saat melihat Luka-san dan kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat, Apa aku sakit ya? Lalu aku mersa mukaku memanas, Sial aku pasti lagi blushing, Akhirnya aku membuang mukaku ke kanan,karena dikiri ada dua saudaraku pasti mereka kan menertawakan ku jika mereka melihat wajahku

Normal pov

Alunan melody mulai terdengar melambat dan dengan bait terakhir lagu tersebut selesai

"to night~ " bait terakhir dinyanyikan bersamaan oleh Miku, Luka dan Rin, Mereka lalu menoleh kearah 3 pangeran tampan yang terpana dengan lagu (kecantikan) mereka

"wah sangat bagus, aku belum pernah mendengar yang seperti itu sebelumnya" kata Len dengan kagum

"benarkah?" tanya Rin semangat dijawab dengan anggukan senang Len

"yay~ kita berhasil lagi onee-san" jerit Rin bahagia sambil memeluk Miku

"ya, ya kita selalu berhasil dan menjauh dari ku Rin"kata Miku sambil berusaha menjauhkan Rin darinya sementara Luka hanya tersenyum kemudian dia berbalik menatap 3 pengeran itu sejenak dan mulai membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan

"apa kalian sudah makan?" tanya Luka

"belum" jawab 3 pangeran dengan mungka inconnec

"kalo begitu...ayo kita makan malam"kata Luka senang

"Yumma" pangil Rin pada seorang lelaki

"ya? Ratu Rin, Ada apa?" tanya Yumma sopan

"siapkan makan malam yang enak, kita akan menyambut para tamu, jangan lupa buat untuk kalian juga" kata Rin sambil tersenyum

"baik" kata Yumma sambil sedikit membungkuk "kalo begitu saya permisi" lanjutnya sambil berjalan keluar ruangan

"Maaf mengganggu tapi ratu Miku ada yang ingin saya bicarakan"kata seorang wanita berambut coklat memasuki ruangan

"ada apa Jendral Meiko" kata miku

"begini kami mendapat kabar bahwa musuh memasuki wilayah dan warga sudah diamankan... Tapi mereka berhasil menangkap seorang anak kecil Ratu" kata meiko sambil menunukkan wajahnya

"APA? MEIKO, KENAPA MEREKA BISA MENAHAN ANAK KECIL ITU?" marah Miku pada Meiko

"Maafkan saya, ketika prajurit mengungsikan warga sepertinya salah seorang musuh berhasil membawanya tanpa prajurit kita ketahui" kata Meiko bersalah " dan prajurit kita tidak siap tempur pun banyak terluka ratu" kata Meiko lagi " maaf ini kesalahan saya " lanjutnya

"ini bukan kesalahan mu"kata Luka

"dimana mereka sekarang?"tanya Rin pada Meiko

"mereka 500 meter di sebelah kiri istana,berada di dalam hutan"kata Meiko

"beraninya mereka" kata Miku geram "Luka,Rin dan Meiko ikuti aku"kata Miku sambil berjalan untuk mengambil perlengkapan menuju tempat musuh

"baik" kata Rin dan Luka mengikuti Meiko hanya diam mengikuti para ratu

"TUNGGU" teriak seseorang alias Kaito

"jika kalian ingin melawan mereka,biar kami bantu"kata Kaito

"ditolak/terima" kata Miku dan Luka bersamaan

Terjadi kesunyian tapi hanya sementara karena Miku membuka percakapan

"Hoi mawar pink mematikan, kau ingin mereka mati hah?!" tanya Miku sambil marah

"sudah ku bilang berhenti memanggilku mawar pink mematikan negi busuk dan kita hanya berempat jika mereka mau bantu bukanya enak?!"giliran Luka yang marah dan terdapat siku-siku di kepalanya

"sudahlah kalian kok malah berantem, tujuan kita menyelamatkan anak itu kan?" tiba-tiba Rin masuk ke dalam adu mulut mereka. Setelah terjadi perdebatan yang lama akhirnya Miku mengalah pada dua saudaranya

"baiklah, tapi kalian bisa memakai pedang?"tanya Miku pada pangeran Kaito , Gakupo dan Len

"tentu saja bisa" kata Kaito memegang pedangnya

"kalo ngak bisa aku ngak akan ikut Kaito-nii"Kata Len sambil nyengi

Gakupo hanya ngangguk-nganguk gaje

"baiklah... IKO! "kata Miku memberi aba-aba untuk pergi ke tempat anak itu di kurung "HAI" balas yang lainnya. Anak itu di kurung di sebelah istana mereka alias di hutan sebelah istana mereka, disana juga terletak tempat istirahat yang cukup jauh dari istana

Mereka melihat keadaan di tempat anak kecil itu di kurung, lalu Miku memberi aba-aba agar Luka dan Rin menyelamatkanya sementara dia dan tiga pangeran melihat situasi

Luka dan Rin mengalami sedikit masalah tapi mereka bisa mengatasinya dan langsung membawa anak yang sedang pingsan itu pada Miku

"Meiko bawa dia pada Mizki, suruh dia mengobatinya"kata Miku ketika Luka menyerahkan anak itu

"baik"balas Meiko lalu dia pergi untuk menemui Mizki

Setelah Meiko pergi miku denganlantang berteriak

"KAMI DISINI DASAR PENGECUT" teriak Miku membuat banyak penjaga berlari kearah mereka, 3 pangeran hanya terdiam dengan Miku yang bodohnya malah teriak

"BAKA NEE, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Rin

"aku tidak suka menyerang dengan sembunyi-sembunyi"kata Miku membuat yang lain sweadrop

"dasar menyusahkan"kata Luka menyinggung sedikit senyum

"3 RATU DAN 3 PANGERAN ADA DI SINI" teriak seorang penjaga, mereka di kepung tetapi Miku, Rin dan Luka hanya tersenyum

"baiklah saatnya sudah tiba"kata Miku lalu mereka bersama-sam berteriak (-3 pangeran)

"MELODY KEMATIAN" teriak mereka sambil menyerang para prajurit

"Ayo...kita juga harus memulainya kan" kata Kaito sambil mengambil pedangnya

"Ayo" Teriak Len dan anggukan dari Gakupo lalu mereka tersenyum dan mulai membantu para ratu

.

.

.

Tapi

.

.

.

"HENTIKAN KALIAN SEMUA"teriak seorang pria

"SIAPA KAU"teriak gakupo di tengah pertarungan

"hup" orang tadi melompat dan mendarat di depan miku cs

"aku adalah..."kata orang misteriu itu

tbc

Fuyuki: huh~,capeknya

Miku:alah gitu aja udah capek

Kaito: tau nih payah

Luka: udah ngak usah di ejek ngapa?

Gakupo: luka –sama kau begitu bijaksana

Rin dan len : dari mana nya coba? –swt–

Luka:baru sadar ya? –bangga-

All (-luka,gaku):sweadrop berjamaah

Fuyuki: dari pada dengar luka enaknya kita balas riview, OKE sihlakan

Miku : oke, dari ressica31 : syukur deh kalo ressica-san suka,semoga chap 2nya juga suka ya

Kaito: dari luluAnindya :ini udah lanjut,kalo no. Telp ngak bisa soalnya hp fuyu masih di tahan sama ortu gara-gara ujian semester :'( ,makasih dukunganya ya : D

Rin : untuk Go Minami Asuka Bi :maksih atas saran-sarannya, author masih baru di dunia fanfic ini, semoga di chap 2 gak ada masalah ya

Len:untuk Diana032 : jangan diingat asoy untuk muntah itu diana, makasih atas dukungannya ya

Luka: udah selesaikan kalian balas riviewnya?

Gakupo: udah luka-sama

Fuyuki:kalo gitu akhir kata

Semua: terima kasih dan jangan lupa untuk riview ya


	3. Chapter 3

Fuyuki:karna fuyu lagi malas jadi kita cepatkan saja

Three queen

Chap 3

Warning: abal,gaje ,aneh, typoan, tidak sesuai dg EYD, dll dah

Disclamer: vocaloid hanya milik penciptanya yaitu yamaha dkk

Gendre: romace,fantasy dan humor (meski radar garing dan ngak terlalu banyak)

Pairing: sama kayak kemaren /plak/

"Aku adalah... orang tampan se-dunia dan yang paling kuat"kata sesorang yang narsis membuat Kaito, Gakupo dan Len menahan mual

"Namaku adalah Megpoid Gumo"kata orang bernama Gumo sambil ber-narsis-ria

"Siapa?" tanya Miku

" Aku "kata Gumo bangga

"yang nanya" kata Miku, Luka dan Rin membuat yang lain sweadrop

"K-kalian ini ngak sopan ya dan cobalah untuk serius" teriak Gumo karena merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak (fuyu:emang harga gumo-kun berapa?Gumo: apanya?Fuyu:tadi bilang harga dirikan? Emang gumo mau di hargai berapa?Gumo: BAKA itu hanya perumpamaan aja...sudah sana lanjut)

"Serius udah bubar"kata 3 ratu lagi

"A-Ano?"kata seseorang yang ternyata Gakupo namun diabaikan oleh mereka

Terdapat perempatan di kepala Gumo

"Kalian ini benar-benar kurang di ajar ya?" tanya Gumo

"Pernah kok di ajari sama papa dan mama" kata Rin polos

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU...maksudku adalah kalian belum pernah dihajar ya?"kata Gumo lagi

"Ano?" kata Gakupo lagi namun di hiraukan oleh –lagi–

"Kau itu hanya orang bodoh yang banyak bacot"balas Miku dingin

"APA KATAMU?"tanya Gumo dengan marah

"KUBILANG KAU ITU ORANG BODOH YANG HANYA BISA MENGOCEH"Miku ikut terpancing emosinya karena tingkat ke bodohannya Gumo –dilempar golok oleh gumo-

Dan terjadi adu mulut antara Miku dan Gumo yang saling berteriak sehingga menimbulkan suara berisik yang mengganggu sementara dua saudarinya tidak berniat menghentikannya dan Kaito berserta Len hanya cengo di tempat...tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan Miku dan Gumo adu mulut tersebut

" WOI DENGERIN DONG" akhirnya Gakupo mencapai final dari amarahnya " ...Maaf mengganggu perdebatan kalian ...tapi...kita sedang di kepung loh"kata Gakupo

"Eh?"hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut semuanya

"KENAPA BARU BILANG?"teriak Luka,Miku dan Rin

"Dari tadi kan aku di cuekin"kata Gakupo santai

"Baka aniki"kata Kaito sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri

"Bisa-bisanya dia sesantai itu padahal kita lagi di kepung"kata Len prihatin pada kebodohan kakanya -dilempar sandal-

"Huh sudahlah kita berhenti berdebat di sini Gami saatnya kami untuk pergi"kata Miku

"Nama gue bukan GAMI tapi GUMO, dasar bodoh"kata Gumo esmosi...M-maksudnya emosi

"Kalo gitu saatnya mengakhiri Miku, Rin "kata Luka

"Ok/Hm"balas Rin dan Miku

"Kaito, Len dan Gakupo pergilah"kata Rin pada para pangeran

"Dan meninggalkan kalian? Jangan bercanda"kata Len

"Maksud Rin adalah menjauh dari sini untuk sementara" kata Miku meralat ucapan Rin

"Oh" 3 pangerang hanya ber-oh-ria

Kaito, Len dan Gakupo pun menjauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi, Mereka benar-benar sedang terkepung di tempat yang bisa di bilang lumayan besar tersebut –maksudnya tenda untuk para prajurit itu loh-

"Baiklah saatnya kita untuk mengakhirinya" kata Luka serius

Miku, Rin dan Luka memejamkan matanya lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya lalu saat mereka membuka membunuh keluar dari mata setiap ratu

"Wow, Lihat matanya langsung berubah"kata Gakupo sambil menunjuk tiga ratu

"Entahlah Gaku-nii, Aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk jika kita mendekat" kata Len sambil melihat Kaito malah terdiam dengan wajah dan Gakupo yang merasa aneh karena Kaito hanya diam menoleh ke arahnya dan mendapati Kaito sedang memandang Miku yang menurutnya semakin cantik

"Mo~ sedang dalam keadaan mendesak kau malah menung melihat Miku-san"kata Len sambil menyenggol bahu Kaito

"Itu benar kaito, Fokus dong" Gakupo ikut nibrung ke dalam pembicaraan

"S-Siapa?"kata Kaito sambil blushing

Perhatian mereka tersita melihat para ratu mulai menyerang kagum melihat mereka yang mengalahkan satu persatu prajurit musuh yang melihat Miku sedikit linggah mengambil kesempatan mulai mendekati Miku. Melihat itu kaito berlari dan

Bruk

"Apa yang kau lakukan sialan?" kata Gumo yang terjatuh

"Gaku-nii, Len, Bagaimana kalo dia kita ikat saja?"kata Kaito di penuhi dark aura

Len dan Gakupo berjalan mendekati Gumo dan berbisik

"Sebaiknya jangan ganggu Miku-san"kata Gakupo berbisik pada Gumo

"Kenapa?"kata Gumo yang penasaran

"Karena Kaito-nii menyukainya, Jadi kalo kau mencoba melukainya, kau yang akan di cincang Kaito-nii"kata Len ikut berbisik sambil mengikat Gumo yang gak sadar dirinya diikat –bodoh-

"Yep, Kau tunggu disini sampai kami membereskan mereka ya"kata Gakupo sambil berdiri diikuti len berjalan mmeninggalkan Gumo yang binggung. Ketika mereka sudah sampai di tempat Kaito, Gumo baru menyadari dia sedang diikat

"Sejak kapan mereka mengikatku?"kata Gumo –telat banget-

Kita tinggalkan Gumo dengan ke-baka-anya itu dan beralih ke tiga ratu yang bertempur

"Luka-nee, Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rin pada Luka yang mulai kelelahan

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kalo kau Miku?"tanya Luka pada Miku

"Aku baik-baik saja"kata Miku terus menyerang para prajurit. Tanpa di sadari seorang prajurit menyerang Miku yang sedang lingah

"AWAS MIKU"kata seseorang sambil mendorong Miku dan menyerang prajurit tadi

"Kaito"kata Miku menyadari sosok tersebut  
"Bukan hanya dia yang membantu kalian kok"kata seseorang yang dikenal bernama Gakupo sambil menyerang prajurit di tempat Luka

"Len juga ikut bantu"kata Len sambil menolong Rin

"K-Kalian bukannya kusuruh untuk menjauh"kata Miku

"Dan membiarkan kalian terluka? Tidak terima kasih" kata Kaito

"T-Ta-Tapi"kata Miku terbata-bata

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian dan biarkan kami membantu kalian"kata Kaito final

"Seterahlah"kata miku mengalah

Mereka terus melawan banyak prajurit hingga yang tersisa hanya Gumo yang Ratu dan Pangeran kelelahan melawan prajurit-prajurit itu pun berhasil mengalahkan mereka menghadap Gumo yang yang merasa terancam mulai takut

"A-a-apa? K-ke-kenapa K-kalian ke-kemari?" tanya Gumo merasa takut

"Kau akan ku bawa untuk diadili, Jadi diam dan jangan membuat tingkah yang mencurigakan"kata Miku dingin dan berjalan menjauh

"Bawa dia Luka, Rin"lanjutnya sambil berjalan ke istana diikuti Kaito di belakngnya

"Ayo ikut kami"kata Rin dengan senyumnya

"Jangan bertingkah ya, Kalo berani bertingkah-"kata Luka menjeda kata-katanya sambil tersenyum

"Kau akan MATI" kata Luka dan Rin dengan menekan kata 'mati'

Gakupo dan Len yang melihatnya hanya sweadrop melihat perubahan sikap Luka dan Rin tadi. Lalu mereka berjalan mengikuti Miku dan Kaito yang entah sejak kapan berjalan beriringan

"Mereka semakin dekat saja ya?"kata Gakupo pada mereka (Luka,Rin dan Len)

"Iya"kata Luka,Rin dan Len bersamaan. Sementara Gumo hanya binggung dengan apa yang mereka maksudkan –lola-

"Oh iya, Apa kalian akan menyiksaku di sana?"tanya Gumo pada Luka dan Rin yang membawanya

"Itu tergantung Miku, Karena dia yang memegang kendali" Kata Luka menjelaskan

"Oh iya, Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan"kata Len

"Apa?" balas Rin

"Kalian tiga saudara tapi rambut berbeda dan apa marga kalian sama?"tanya Len diikuti anggukan setuju gakupo

"Kalian sendiri juga begitukan?"balas Luka cuek

"Yah, Kami satu ayah beda ibu dan kami memakai marga ibu masing-masing"kata Gakupo menjelaskan

"Oh~, kalo kami sih, sama satu ayah beda ibu, Tapi marga kami satu yaitu hatsune, Marganya ayah"kata Rin sambil tersenyum

"Kenapa kalian memakai marga ibu kalian?"tanya Luka pada dua pangeran di sampingnya

"Itu rahasia, Jadi jangan di tanya lagi"kata Gakupo dingin

Melihat perubahan sikap mereka membut Luka,Rin dan gumo –yang diikat- binggung namun perhatian mereka teralih ke Miku

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai"kata Miku yang ada di depan mereka

Mereka terus berjalan melewatu mereka di depan gerbang mereka di sambut denga rakyat dengan meriah dan mereka mengucapkan terima kasih karena membatu mereka menyelamatkan anak kecil tersebut. Seorang anak kecil berlari membawa bunga dan menghampiri Miku. Dipikiran Kaito,Gakupo dan Len , Miku hanya akan diam namun mereka salah Miku malah tersenyum dan menerima bunga tersebut

"Terima kasih"kata Miku sambil tersenyum yang membuat kaito bersemu merah

"SELAMAT DATANG DAN SEKAMAT ATAS KEMENANGANNYA RATU"teriak semua rakyat dan pelayan mereka

"Terima kasih"kata Luka dan Rin sambil membawa Gumo untuk diadili

"Kita sampai"kata Miku lalu berbalik menghadap Gumo yang pucat

"Selamat datang di istana kami"kata Miku sambil terseyum iblis

"TIDAAAAAAAK" teriakan Gumo terdengar sampai langit ke tujuh –alay-

TBC

Fuyuki:wah Fuyu capek –celingak-celinguk- yang lain mana ya?

Rin:mereka pergi katanya "kami mau maka dulu ya" jadi aku ditinggal sendiri dengan kamu deh

Fuyu:oh~, baiklah kita balas reviews aja, untuk diana032 : ucapkan terimakasih pada rama,kalo masalah marga mereka itu udah ada di atas tapi masih ada rahasia kenapa mereka ngak kasih tau,udah di bales kok banana,kalo kamu bunuh aku,ficnya gimana? Diusahakan, makasih sama saranya, dan- /miyuki:udah balasanya baka/fuyu:hai kaa-san/miyuki:aku bukan kaa-sanmu

Rin:selanjutnya dari ressica31 : haha kaito akan banyak mendapat perlakuan dingin dari miku kok, makasih reviewnya

Fuyu:dari Hideko Izanami :karena kamu reviewnya dua aku gabunguin aja ya? Makasih untuk saranya,pairing utamanya miku x kaito ,maaf ya dan makasih, soal penulisan nama yuuma, author salah sama namanya yang betul itu yuuma bukan yumma maaf ya dan makasih udah kasih tau –sujud-sujud-


	4. Chapter 4

Fuyu:balik lagi dengan fic gaje ini, maaf ya kalo ada typo dan fuyu ngerasa alurnya malah melnceng ya?

Three queen

Chap 4

Warning: abal,gaje ,aneh, typoan, tidak sesuai dg EYD, dll dah

Disclamer: vocaloid hanya milik penciptanya yaitu yamaha dkk

Gendre: romace,fantasy dan humor (meski radar garing dan ngak terlalu banyak)

Pairing: Miku x Kaito

Luka x Gakupo

Rin x Len

Kaito berjalan menuju kamarnya yang baru di beritahu oleh kamarnya berada di dekat ruangan musik dan sebelah kamarnya tidak tau apa ini ulah saudaranya dan saudari Miku karen semenjak mereka melawan bawahan Gumo mereka nampak dekat. Ngomong-ngomong soal Gumo dia di jatuhi hukuman sebagai tukang berusaha untuk tidak tertawa mendengar kata-kata Gumo tadi.

Flasback

"Gumo Megpoid. Sesuai kesepakatan 3 ratu, kami memutuskan untuk menjatuhi kamu hukuman menjadi tukang kebun kami, karena tukang kebun kami yang lama sudah pergi"kata Miku kelewatan tenang

"MOH GUE JADI TUKANG KEBUN" protes Gumo dengan nada alay

Sret

"Jadi kau menolak?"tanya Miku dengan tatapan pembunuh andalanya di tambah Luka dan Rin yang mengeluarkan pedangnya membuat Gumo semakin merinding gaje

"S-saya mau kok Ratu"kata Gumo ke takutan

"Baiklah, Karena senjatamu sudah kami tahan...Kau boleh ke kamarmu"kata Miku lagi

"A-Ano di mana kamarku?"tanya Gumo

"Kau akan di antarkan Gumi"kata Miku "Hm...Nama kalian hampir mirip ya?" lanjutnya

"R-ratu...Tolong jangan di bahas lagi"kata seorang wanita berambut hijau yang mirip Gumo. Semanjak kedatangan Gumo, Gumi sering di bilang mirip dengan Gumo

"Baik..Baik"kata Miku mengalah

Tak lama Gumi membawa Gumo keluar dari ruangan kembali membahas nama mereka yang agak mirip cuman marga aja yang beda, Yang satu Nakamiya dan yang satu lagi Megpoid

"Tapi nama mereka benar-benar hampir miripkan beda marga dan akhirnya saja kok"kata Miku membuat Luka dan Rin menghela napas

"Ngak usah di bahas lagi deh. Mending kita makan aja yuk? Aku lapar"kata Luka memegang perutnya

"Aku juga nih. Cacing di perut aku udah konser duluan"kata Rin ikut-ikutan Luka

"Apa kalian lapar?"tanya Miku pada tiga pangeran yang di balas anggukan dari ketiganya

"Baiklah, YUUMA"panggil Miku pada bulternya

"Ada apa Ratu?"tanya Yuuma

"Siapkan makanan"kata Miku

"Sudah di laksanakan ratu"kata Yuuma

"Kapan?"tanya Luka

"Bukannya sebelum kalian berangkat? Saat Ratu Rin meminta untuk membuat makanan?"kata Yuuma mengingatkan –baca chap2-

"...Oh iya"kata mereka baru ingat –lola-

"Baiklah ayo ke meja makan"kata Miku yang di balas anggukan

Mereka berjalan dalam yang aneh di mana semua pelayannya?.Sesampainya di ruang makan Miku dan yang lain mendapat kejutan oleh para mereka memulai pesta yang kelelahan Kaito memilih untuk istirahat di bertanya pada luka

"Ano...Luka-san, kamarku di mana?"tanya Kaito pada Luka

"Kau ingat ruang musik tadikan?"tanya Luka dan di balas anggukan

"Nah terus aja lurus lalu saat ada pintu bertulisan Miku di sebelahnya ada kamar kosong,Disana barang-barangmu dibawa"kata Luka lagi

"Baiklah kalo begitu, saya permisi"kata Kaito berjalan menuju kamarnya

Flasback off

Saat sampai di dekat ruang musik kaito memilih masuk kedalam dan berjalan menuju piano milik mulai duduk di kursi Miku dan mulai memainkan sebuah lagu yang cocok untuk miku yang misterius dan penuh dengan kegelapan.

Di waktu yang bersamaan Miku berjalan di lorong menuju kamarnya

"Pesta tadi benar-benar meriah"katanya sambil tersenyum mengingat ke jadian lucu di di ruang musik dia berniat memainkan piano namun dia mendengar suara piano dan alunan lagu yang indah dari ruang mengintip dari celah pintu dan menemukan Kaito di dalam sana sedang menyanyi

(yang penasaran ini dia penyanyi dan judul lagunya : **CHiCO with HoneyWorks - Ai no Scenario)**

 **Sekai azamuku yuruginai seigi**

(Keadilan tak tergoyahkan yang menipu dunia)

 **Hodoite shinjitsu kono te no naka**

(Akan kubongkar kebenarannya dengan tangan ini)

 **Daitan futeki na kage ga karei ni odoru**

(Bayangan berani yang menari dengan indah)

 **Kimi ga kakushiteru himitsu itsuka kikasete yo**

(Beritahu padaku suatu hari nanti tentang rahasia yang kau sembunyikan)

 **Nobashita te de fureru koto wa dare mo dekinai**

(Hal itu tak dapat disentuh oleh tangan siapa pun yang terulur)

 **Kimi ga kakushiteru sekai boku ni misasete yo**

(Jadi biarkan aku melihat duniamu yang kau sembunyikan)

 **Yureru nankai na kokoro**

(Dengan jantung yang berdebar)

 **Tokiakashite ubau sono hitomi**

(Akan kupecahkan teka-teki dan mencuri bayangmu)

 **Fuangatte naitetatte mitsukerannai yo**

(Setelah kekhawatiran dan tangisan, aku tetap tak menemukanmu)

 **Nerau shinjitsu wa doko e kieta**

(Lalu ke mana jawaban yang kutuju menghilang?)

 **Tatoe sekai azamuku kotae dato shitemo**

(Bahkan jika itu adalah jawaban yang menipu dunia)

 **"Shinjite" sashidasu tenohira**

("Percayalah", genggamlah tanganku dan bertahanlah)

 **Kesshite nigenai kowaku wa nai kara**

(Aku takkan pernah melarikan diri karena aku tak takut)

 **Me o ake yowasa o kakikesunda**

(Aku membuka mataku dan meredam kelemahanku)

Miku tidak tau Kaito bisa dia memutuskan untuk masuk

Grek

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Kaito tekejut terutama saat tau Miku yang membukanya

"Mi-Miku, Ma-maaf sudah lancang memain-"kata-kata Kaito terputus dengan gelengan Miku

"Tidak kok, Bisa kau lanjutkan lagu tadi? Lagunya bagus"kata Miku sambil berjalan menuju Kaito dan duduk di sebelahnya membuat Kaito Deg Deg-an

"Ba-baiklah"kata Kaito sambil melanjutkan lagu tadi yang sempat tertunda

Tanpa di sadari empat pasang mengintai mereka sambil tersenyum jahil

 **Kurikaesareru unmei ni kimi wa kidzuiteru?**

(Sadarkah kau bahwa takdirmu terus berulang?)

 **Boku ga kakushiteru himitsu itsuka kikaseru yo**

(Aku akan memberitahumu suatu hari nanti tentang rahasia yang kusembunyikan)

 **Ayumiyoru itsuwari no kage kimi wa shiranai**

(Ada bayangan palsu di dekatmu, namun kau tak tahu)

 **Mebaeta kioku wa karamu hitsuzen no toge de**

(Semua tersimpan bersama kenangan dalam duri yang mengikat)

 **Mamoritai omoi de**

(Dengan keinginan untuk melindungi)

 **Tada tachimukatte hodoku sono kizuna**

(Aku mengambil posisi dan mengungkap hubungan ini)

 **Nando datte tasukeru tte yurugi wa shinai yo**

(Aku akan terus menyelamatkanmu dan takkan ragu dengan keputusanku)

 **Kakusu shinjitsu wa doko e kieta**

(Lalu ke mana kebenaran yang disembunyikan menghilang?)

 **Tatoe sekai o teki ni mawashita to shite mo**

(Bahkan jika dunia menjadi musuhmu)

 **Shinjite boku dake mirai mo**

(Percayalah padaku dan pada masa depan)

 **Kesshite nigenai mayoi wa nai kara**

(Aku takkan pernah melarikan diri dan aku takkan ragu)

 **SHINARIO kowashite aragaunda**

(Akan kuhancurkan skenario ini dan melawan balik)

 **Sekai o teki ni mawashita to shite mo**

(Bahkan jika dunia menjadi musuhmu)

 **"Shinjite" sashidasu tenohira**

("Percayalah", genggamlah tanganku dan bertahanlah)

 **Kesshite hanasanai kotae wa todoita**

(Aku takkan melepaskan jawaban yang telah kutemukan)

 **Musunda unmei kono te no naka**

(Aku akan menghubungkan masa depan dengan tangan ini)

 **Kurikaesareta kotae dato shitemo**

(Bahkan jika jawaban itu terus berulang)

 **Kesshite nigenai kowaku wa nai kara**

(Aku takkan pernah melarikan diri karena aku tak takut)

 **Aragaunda**

(Aku akan melawan balik)

Kaito mengakhiri lagu diam menatap mata Miku

"Wah, Aku tidak tau kau bisa bernyanyi dan Apa ada orang khusus sehingga kau menyanyikan lagu ini? Siapa dia?" tanya Miku bertubu-tubi dia sekarang dalam keadaan ooc

"Aku sudah biasa bernyanyi dan aku memang memiliki orang khusus di hatiku, Orang itu kau Miku"kata Kaito sambil menatap Miku

"Eh?"Miku terkejut atas apa yang dia dengar

"Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu, memang kau dingin dan terkesan menutup diri, tapi aku tau jauh di lubuk hatimu... Kau wanita yang baik dan penyayang"kata Kaito

"T-tapi Kaito aku-"kata Miku

"Miku" panggil Kaito pada Miku membuat Miku menatap matanya

"Suki dayo"kata Kaito sambil menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan Miku. Sementara Miku hanya terkejut

Cup~

Di bawah sinar bulan Kaito mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Ratu yang di takuti oleh banyak Kerajaan. Tapi dia tidak menyesal menyukai Miku

Miku yang hanya diam mulai menutup mata dan menangis. Menangis karena dia tidak boleh menerima perasaan ini

Empat pasang mata hanya dua pasang mata mulai mengeluarkan bening karena mengerti dengan Perasaan Miku

"Miku/Miku-nee"lirih Luka dan Rin membuat dua pangeran bingung kenapa tiga Ratu malah menangis

Ditengah cahaya bulan misteri akan alasan mengapa semua kerajaan ketakutan mendengar 3 ratu mulai membuat para pangeran penasaran. Roda takdir sudah di putar, mereka hanya bisa menunggu datangnya takdir yang harus memisahkan mereka

Di tempt lain

Terlihat seorang 4 orang sedang berdiri di tengah gelapnya hutan sambil memandangi istana Melody

"Apa sudah saatnya?"tanya seorang wanita yang memakai tudung dan topeng berwarna merah

"Sepertinya begitu ya"kata seorang lelaki yang juga memakai tudung dan topeng berwarna hitam

"Belum...Belum saatnya"kata seorang lelaki yang hya memakai topeng berwarna biru dan memakai pakaian kerajaan

"Apa maksutmu belum? Bukankah ini saatnya"tanya seorang wanita memakai pakaian ninja berwarna hitam dan penutup mulut

"Hm~...Kita tunggu hingga takdir yang membuat tiga pangeran itu merasakan kehilangan...sekali lagi"lelaki berpakaian kerajaan tersebut dengan seringai yang terukir sementara 3 orang yang di belakangnya hanya diam

"Nah tunjukan padaku kisah perjuangan kalian melawan skenario yang kubuat khusus untuk kalian...apakah kalian akan menyukai akhir yang kubuat untuk kalian? Atau kalian yang akan menentukan akhirnya"katanya lagi sambil tersenyum senang memandangi 6 orang yang tanpa sadar telah menjad boneka mereka

.

.

.

.

TBC

Fuyu:akhirnya sengaja di buat misteri, fufufu~

Kaito:memang kenapa mereka bertiga sedih?

Len:iya ada yang aneh ni

Gakupo:kau menyimpan banyak misteri ya

Fuyu:ada alasannya dan akan di ungkap di chap lain deh, udah sana bals riview aja

Kaito: dari ressica31 : emang Fuyu udah buat Gumi di chap ini karena dari awal Gumi ingin fuyu munculin dan hukuman Gumo ngak boleh kejam banget nanti dia malah ngak bisa PDKT dengan Guminya –di lempar golok sama gumo—author tepar-

Gumo: lebih baik kau diam dasar author sedeng. Baiklah karena uathor sedang pingsan aku akan melanjutkan balasanny. Dari Hideko Izanami : tentu saja akan saya balas. Gumo eang baka tinggkat tinggi-lempar fuyu dengan sandal- Dan ayah mereka ngak playboy melainkan di suruh untuk kepentingan istana. Thank's untuk riviewnya

Fuyuki: akhir kata kami ucapkan

All: terima kasih dan di tunggu komennya

Miku: -mendadak muncul- kalo ngak juga ngak papa ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Fuyu: yah chap 5 udah mulai, tanpa basa-basi kita mulai aja

Three queen

Chap 5

Warning: abal, gaje, aneh, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai dg EYD, dll dah

Disclamer: vocaloid hanya milik yamaha cs

Gendre: romace,fantasy, humor (meski radar garing dan ngak terlalu banyak) dan supernatural

Pairing: Miku x Kaito

Luka x Gakupo

Rin x Len

Kaito melepaskan ciumanya pada Miku dan melihat cairan bening turun dari matanya

"K-kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka ya? Maafkan aku, tidak akan ku ulangi lagi. Jadi jangan nangis ya"kata Kaito panik melihat Miku yang bukannya berhenti menangis malah berlari meninggalkan Kaito sendiri dengan ke bingungannya

"Apa salahku?"gumam Kaito

Miku berlari tanpa menyadari terdapat 4 sosok yang berdiri di samping pintu,mereka adalah Luka, Rin, Gakupo dan Len yang menatap kepergian Miku dengan pandangan yang berbeda

"Miku/Miku-nee"kata Luka dan Rin lirih. Melihat itu Gakupo dan Len bertanya tentang sikap Miku

"Kenapa Miku-san bersikap seperti tadi?"tanya Len pada dua wanita di depannya

"Itu-" ketika Rin ingin menjawab terdengar suara Kaito

"Kenapa kalian disini?" tanya Kaito pada mereka "...-blus- A-apa K-kalian Me-melihat yang tadi?" lanjunya dengan muka memerah

"Kaito" panggil Luka

"Hai?" jawab kaito sambil menatap Luka yang berwajah murung tidak seperti biasanya

"Miku tidak bisa menerimamu, Jadi-"kata Luka terpotong oleh Rin

"Tolong lupakan perasaanmu, Kaito-san"kata Rin memotong ucapan Luka

"Bukankah awalnya kalian juga menggoda mereka?"kata Len binggung

"Iya, awalnya kami pikir Kaito-san hanya sebatas suka biasa, ngak sampai cinta"jelas Rin lagi

"Maaf ya, Kaito-kun"kata Luka menunduk diikuti Rin

"T-Tunggu, aku binggung nih"kata Gakupo di setujui dua saudaranya

"Kenapa Miku-san ngak bisa menerima Kaito-nii?" tanya Len

"Jika Miku ngak bisa, Apa kalian juga ngak bisa?"tanya Gakupo

Terjadi keheningan yang sangat lama sampai mereka mendengar sebuah suara langkah kaki yang sangat cepat meuju mereka

Drap drap drap

Terlihat Miku yang berlari kearah mereka dengan buru-buru dan dia terlihat sangat rapi

"Miku? Ada apa?" tanya Luka saat melihat Miku yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka

Miku melmbatkan larinya dan berhenti di depan mereka dengan raut wajah terkejut

" 'Dia' Sudah pulang"kata Miku yang membuat tiga pangeran bingung namun dua saudarinya langsung berwajah pucat

"APA?"teriak Luka dan Rin saat mendengar berita dari Miku

"Dari mana kau tau, Miku?" tanya Luka tidak percaya

"Suratnya sampai tadi siang, aku tidak sempat membacanya jadi kutinggal saja dulu"kata Miku panik

"L-Lalu K-kapan 'Dia' akan sampai?" tanya Rin gemetar

"Dia harusnya sampai sebentar lagi" kata Miku

"Ano...'Dia' itu siapa ya?"tanya Len yang mendengar percakapan mereka bukan hanya Len yan penasaran tapi dua saudaranya juga

" 'Dia' itu adal-" kata Miku di potong dengan teriakan seorang lelaki

"TADAIMA~" teriak seorang lelaki yang membuat 3 ratu merinding gaje

Mereka berenam langsung berlari menuju pintu depan istana dan menemukan seorang lelaki berpakaian mewah di depan pintu dan dua orang maid yang membawa kotak pakainanya

Orang itu mendengar langkah kaki yang banyak menuju tempatnya lalu dia melihat tiga ratu dan tiga pangeran

"Siapa mereka bertiga?"tanya orang itu

Miku yang dari tadi cemas sudah mulai menghilangkan kecemasanya dan mulai memasang poker facenya kembali dan membalas dengan dingin

"Mereka anak dari raja Shion-sama yang berasal dari Blue Melody Kingdom, Anata no tame ni mondai ga arimasu (*ada masalah buatmu)?" tanya Miku pada lelaki tersebut

"Tonikaku mondai arimasen (*tidak ada masalah kok)"kata lelaki tersebut

"Ngomong-ngomong dia siapa?"tanya Gakupo menunjuk lelaki tadi

"Eh? Kau tidak mengenalku?"tanya lelaki tersebut dan di balas gelengan oleh tiga pangeran

"Apa kalian tidak menceritakan tentang aku?"tanya lelaki itu pada tiga ratu dan di balas gelengan oleh tiga ratu

"Kejam"kata lelaki tersebut sedang pundung di pojokan yang membuat yang lainnya sweadrop

"Baiklah akan ku perkenalkan siapa aku"lanjutnya dengan efek bling-bling di sekitarnya

"Dia kembali ceria dengan cepat"kata Miku dengan sweadrop dan di setujui oleh yang lain

"Nama ku adalah Keojima Leon, salam kenal"kata lelaki bernama Leon tersebut

"Ano"kata Kaito menyela "Anda siapanya mereka?"tanyanya sambil menunjuk Miku dan saudarinya

Leon menyeringai dan dia dengan santai menjawab

"Aku hanya seorang penasehat kepercayaan ayah mereka saja"katanya "Baiklah sudah malam, Saatnya para ratu tidur dan kalian juga hrus istirahat bukan? Kalo begitu saya duluan ratu"kata Leon sedikit membungkuk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lorong sebelah kamar Miku dan Kaito

Setelah kepergiannya terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama terjadi di sana sampai Miku yang memecahkan keheningan tersebut

"Seperti yang Leon-san katakan, lebih baik kita istirahat"kata Miku dan berjalan meninggalkan yang lain lalu diikuti oleh saudarinya meninggalkan Kaito, Gakupo dan Len yang binggung apa yang terjadi dan misteri yang para ratu tinggalkan

"Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?"tanya Gakupo pada saudaranya

"entahlah ini membuatku merasa aneh"kata Kaito

Dan keheningan terjadi kembali namun tidak lama karena Len memecahkannya

"Ah"kata Len membuat dua saudaranya terkejut

"Ada apa Len?"tanya Kaito pada adiknya

"Aku baru ingat"kata Len

"Baru ingat apa?"tanya Gakupo kali ini

Dan terjadi keheningan di sana

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masih hening

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah mengirim surat padaku yang isinya adalah 'Kalian hanya memiliki waktu selama 3 hari saja di sana' datte"kata Len mengingat-ingat surat yang dia dapat dari ayahnya

Gubrak

Kedua saudaranya sweadrop + kesal dengan kata-kata Len barusan

"Kupikir kau tau tentang para ratu"kata kaito kesal

"Hehehe...gomen"kata Len gaje

"Sudahlah, ayo kita tidur sudah sangat malam"kata Gakupo mengakhiri percakapan mereka dan di balas dengan anggukan oleh dua saudaranya

Skip

Pagi harinya sebuah suara melody yang sangat menenangkan terdengar dan membuat para penghui di istana bangun dan mulai menyibukkan diri mereka, begitu juga dengan tiga pangeran yang sudah bangun sebelum lagu itu di mulai. Mereka mulai berjalan menuju ruang musik di istana dan melihat Miku dan saudarinya menyanyi dan memainkan alat musik masing-masing

(lagunya Miku - Tell Your World)

Katachi no nai kimochi wasurenai you ni  
Kimarikitta reiauto wo keshita  
Futo kuchizusanda fureezu wo tsukamaete  
Mune ni himeta kotoba nose sora ni tokihanatsu no

Kimi ni tsutaetai koto ga  
Kimi ni todoketai koto ga  
Takusan no ten wa sen ni natte  
Tooku kanata e to hibiku  
Kimi ni tsutaetai kotoba  
Kimi ni todoketai oto ga  
Ikutsumo no sen wa en ni natte  
Subete tsunageteku doko ni datte

Masshiro ni sunda hikari wa kimi no you  
Kazashita te no sukima wo tsutau koe ga  
Futo ugoita yubisaki kizamu rizumu ni  
Arittake no kotoba nose sora ni tokihanatsu no

Kimi ni tsutaetai koto ga  
Kimi ni todoketai koto ga  
Takusan no ten wa sen ni natte  
Tooku kanata made utatsu  
Kimi ni tsutaetai koto ga  
Kimi ni todoketai oto ga  
Ikutsumo no sen wa en ni natte  
Subete tsunageteku doko ni datte

Kanadete ita kawaranai hibi wo utagawazu ni  
Asa wa dareka ga kureru mono da to omotte ita  
Isshun demo shinjita oto keshiki wo yurasu no  
Oshiete yo kimi dake no sekai

Kimi gi tsutaetai koto ga  
Kimi gi todoketai koto ga  
Takusan no ten wa sen ni natte  
Tooku kanata e to hibiku  
Kimi gi tsutaetai kotoba  
Kimi gi todoketai oto wa  
Ikutsumo no sen wa en ni natte  
Subete tsunageteku doko ni datte

Dan lagu berakhir. Miku yang pertama menyadari kedatangan para pangeran pun menoleh pada meraka, melihat itu Luka dan Rin pun menoleh kearah pintu dan menemukan para pangeran

"Pagi Kaito-san, Len-san, dan Gakupo-san"kata Rin dengan ceria

"Pagi"kata Luka sambil tersenyum

Sementara Miku hanya diam menatap mereka lalu dia berdiri dan berjalan keluar tanpa menyapa mereka. Entah hanya perasaan Kaito atau itu nyata tapi sifat Miku mulai agak berubah dengannya. Dia semakin dingin, memang dari awal Miku dingin tapi sekarang seperti pintu hatinya tetutup rapat.

'Apa karena ke jadian kemarin di ruang musik'? Tanya Kaito dalam hati. Diapun berlari mengejar Miku dan memegang lengan Miku dengan kuat. Miku yang terkejut dengan tindakan spontan Kaito pun hampir saja jatuh jika Kaito tidak langsung memegang kedua bahunya

"Miku-san...Apa kau marah atas kejadian kemarin?"tanya Kaito tapi Miku hanya diam

Empat orang yang di tinggal itupun mulai berjalan menuju mereka untuk mengetahui kelanjutan yang kemarin

"Miku-san jawab aku"kata Kaito tapi hanya di diamkan oleh Miku

"MIKU TATAP MATAKU"kata Kaito kesal dan Miku hanya menurut, dia menatap mata Kaito

"Apa kau marah? Apa kau mulai menjauh dariku?"tanya Kaito pada Miku

"Iya, Aku ingin kau menjauh dariku, pergi dari hidupku karena aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu...Kau puas?"kata Miku dengan dingin membuat Kaito tersentak dan melepaskan pegangannya

"Ah souka, Aku mengerti...Maaf membuatmu marah"kata Kaito sambil berjalan melewati Miku

Para penonton hanya diam dan tidak berniat untuk buka mulut soal masalah yang satu ini karena mereka tau masalah ini dapat di selesaikan hanya oleh Miku ataupun Kaito seorang. Mereka mulai berjalan menuju ke ruang makan kecuali Miku yang malah berlari menuju kamarnya. Saat sampai di kamarnya, cairan bening mulai berjatuhan di pipi Miku

"Hiks...Kaa-san...Hiks...Tou-san...Bagaimana ini?"tanya Miku sambil terisak

"Jika dia mencintaiku...Hiks...Dia akan terluka...Hiks"isak Miku

Diluar kamar Miku seorang pria berdiri dan bersender di pintu telinganya dengan baik dan mendengar semua yang Miku ucapkan

"Ya, Sangat di sayangkan Miku-chi...karena Kalian telah di seret oleh takdir yang dibuat oleh'nya' "kata seorang lelaki yang ternyata adalah Leon sambil berwajah murung

"Gomen" lanjut Leon dan berjalan menjauhi kamar Miku

TBC

Fuyuki:fyuh~ akhirnya selesai

Len:capek?

Rin:minum

Luka:baigon

Gakupo: itu dapat menghilangkan capek anda

Kaito:plus nyawa

Miku:hentikan dan balas riview aja gih

All: hai ratu pertama –sambil bungkuk-

Kaito:untuk ressica31 : Misterinya bagus? Guma sengaja fuyu jadiin tukang kebun biar bisa dekat sama Gumi, Mwahahahaha 1 couple sudah di tamabah meskipun bukan couple utama sih. Tetap seabar menunggu kelanjutanya ya. Dan bocoran elaki bertopeng sudah ada di chap ini namun motifnya masih samar-samar nih

Miku:untuk Hideko Izanami: Tentu saja ngak akan bosan kok, chap ini udah sedikit di kasih bocoran siapa lelaki yang bertudung itu, Tapi motifnya masih belum jelas apa dia mihak 'Dia' atau mau membantu Miku dkk, Baiklah semoga suka sama chap ini ya

Fuyu: baiklah sekian dan –

All:terima kasih


	6. Chapter 6

Fuyu: chap 6 sudah keluar dan fuyu berencana menamatkanya segera, karena nana udah nagih fic MiLen sama fuyu, baiklah sekian dan selamat membacaa

Three queen

Chap 6

Warning: abal,rada gaje, aneh, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai dg EYD, dll

Disclamer: vocaloid hanya milik yamaha dan teman-teman

Gendre: romace,fantasy, humor (meski radar garing dan ngak terlalu banyak) dan supernatural

Pairing: Miku x Kaito

Luka x Gakupo

Rin x Len

"Tidak terasa hari ini hari terakhir kita disini ya?"kata Len saat dia dan dua saudaranya kembali kekamar

"Ya, Besok kita harus kembali, jadi siapkan pakaian kalian"kata Kaito sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan

"Dia itu masih sedih ya?"tanya Gakupo melihat tingkah Kaito

"Iya, Aku tau kok rasanya karena secara ngak langsung aku juga di gituin"kata Len dengan nada sedih

"Eh? Kau juga? Kupikir Cuma aku sama Kaito yang di sakiti"kata Gakupo tidak percaya

"Lagian yang kau suka itu siapa?"tanya Gakupo lagi Pada adiknya

"I-Itu...D-Dengan...Rin...san"kata Len dengan muka memerah

"Wohoo, kupikir kau ngak pernah tertarik dengan seorang wanita mengingat kau selalu mengabaikan Neru yang menyukaimu"kata Gakupo sambil mencubit pipi Len gemas

"Itu karena aku dengar bahwa Nero-kun menyukainya"kata Len sambil membuang mukanya

"Dan lagi aku ngak pernah suka sama Neru kok"katanya lagi

"Baiklah, seterah kau saja"kata Gakupo sambil berjalan menuju lemari pakaian

"Ngomong-ngomong Kaito menyuruh kita berkemas sementara dia sedang pergi?"tanya Gakupo sedikit kesal dengan sikap adiknya yang satu itu

"Begitu lah. Aku kekamarnya saja, siapa tau dia sedang berkemas juga"kata Len sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Gakupo

"Baiklah"kata Gakupo tanpa menoleh ke Len dan mulai berkemas

Di tempat lain

Kaito yang sedang berjalan-jalan menuju taman belakang tanpa sengaja melihat Miku yang sedag duduk sendiri di sebuah pohon, dia di kelilingi oleh binatang seperti kelinci. Kaito berjalan menghampirinya. Dia tau dia bertindak bodoh mengingat pagi ini mereka bertengkar di depan saudaranya. Masa bodoh dengan itu semua dia akan memberi tau Miku bahwa dia akan pulang malam ini bukan besok pagi

"Miku-san"kata Kaito memangil Miku. Miku sendiri hanya melihat sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandanganya

"Malam ini kami...akan pulang"kata Kaito yang membuat mata Miku membulat karena terkejut. Namun itu tidak lama karena Miku kembali berwajah datar dan melihat Kaito dengan padangan dingin

"Kenapa kau memberi tauku?"tanya Miku sinis namun dalam hati dia sangat sedih

"Karena kau yang pertama membawa kami kesini...dan... orang pertama yang ingin ku beri tau"kata Kaito sambil duduk di sebelah Miku yang hanya diam membatu

"Kau tau Miku"kata Kaito tanpa memakai embel-embel san lagi

"Ketika aku pergi nanti apa kau akan merindukan aku sama seperti aku merindukamu? Pertanyaan itu selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya"kata Kaito sambil tertawa yang membuat Miku memerah sementara

"Kenapa? Bukannya kita sedang bertengkar?"tanya Miku dingin pada Kaito yang di balas anggukan

"Ya...Aku tau..Tapi aku tidak bisa membencimu Miku"kata Kaito sambil memandang taman belakang kerajaan Miku

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bisa membenciku?"tanya Miku sambil menundukkan wajahnya

"Karena aku mencintaimu, selalu dan selamanya bahkan jika kau membenciku pun...aku tak masalah"kata Kaito sambil menoleh ke arah Miku yang menundukkan wajahnya

Miku yang berusaha untuk tidak menangis gagal. Pertahananya runtuh hanya dengan mendengar ucapan Kaito. Sebutir cairan bening lolos dari mata Miku. Dia tau sudah begitu kejam dengan mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia menyukai Kaito. Namun takdir mereka- bukan tadik Mikulah yang harus membuatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Kaito yang memandangi Miku dari tadi melihat tubuh Miku mulai bergetar. Cemas dengan keadaan Miku dia bertanya

"Miku,kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kaito pada Miku. Dia menegakkan kepala Miku untuk menghadap padanya. Betapa terkejutnya Kaito saat melihat Miku menangis lagi

"Miku, kenapa kau menangis?"tanya Kaito panik. Karena panik dia langsung memeluk Miku yang membuat Miku menangis tambah kencang

"Maaf...hiks...Maaf Kaito...hiks"hanya kata maaf yang keluar dari mulut Miku membuat kaito tambah binggung

"Maaf kenapa Miku?"tanya Kaito sambil membelai rambut Miku dengan lembut

Miku tidak menjawab dan memilih diam, dia tidak ingin Kaito tau bagaimana keadaanya sekarang. Cukup kedua saudarinya saja yang tau. Kaito, orang yang di cintainya tidak boleh tau. Miku sudah mulai tenang dalam pelukan Kaito. Dia pun melepaskan pelukan Kaito dan berdiri

"Baiklah sudah siang lebih baik kau berkemaskan?"kata Miku sambil meningalkan Kaito yang hanya diam. Kaito pun hanya tersenyuk kecil dan berdiri lalu berjalan memasuki istana untuk mengemasi pakaiannya. Tak terasa hari sudah semakin larut namun dia masih belum melihat Miku. Ya, mereka sedang mengucapkan kata perpisahan kepada semua orang kecuali satu yaitu Miku

Miku yang dari tadi siang hanya terdiam di ruang musik. Dia ingat kata-kata Luka dan Rin padanya tadi

Flasback

"Miku, ternyata benar kau di sini. Kau sudah dengar?"tanya Luka yang berjalan memasuki ruang musik diikuti Rin

"Dengar apa?"tanya Miku sambil menatap luar jendela

"Kalo mereka akan pulang malam ini"kata Rin dengan nada sedih

"Lalu?"kata Miku seolah tidak peduli namun hatinya meresa sakit. Luka hanya diam memandangi Miku dan dia menghela nafasnya

"Kau tau Miku, sejak Kaito kau banyak berubah, kan Gumi?"kata Luka pada Gumi yang sedag bersandar di tembok

"Hai, Ratu pertama kelihatan lebih bersinar dari pada dulu"kata Gumi (sekedar info, selain pelayan Gumi merupakan anggota tim pemunuh, dan Gumo sedang di latih di sana tanpa sempengetahuan orang luar kecuali 3 ratu. Itupun Gumo di paksa jika tidak tau sendirikan) sambil berjalan masuk

"Itu benar, Miku-nee. Apa kau akanmenyembunyikan perasaanmu terus?"tanya Rin pada Miku

Miku hanya diam sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan itu "Entahlah" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Miku

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Ingat untuk mengantar kepergian mereka"kata Luka sambil pergi dari ruangan diikuti Rin dan Gumi

Tak lama setelah mereka pergi datang Leon yang hanya lewat di depan ruang musik, namun Miku yakin dia mendengar bahwa Leon mengatakan sesuatu

"Apa kau akan terus menyembunyikan semua perasaanmu"

Flasback off

Semenjak Leon mengatakan itu dia terus memikirkan bagaimana cara agar dia dapat menyampaikan semua perasaannya lalu dia mendapat ide, dia berlari menuju tempat Kaito dan yang lain namun yang dia temui hanyalah keluarganya, mereka telah pergi. Luka yang menyadari keberadaan Miku langsung menyampaikan pesan Kaito

"Kau terlambat Miku, mereka sudah pulang... Ada pesan dari Kaito bahwa 'dia akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapan pun, jadi tunggulah dia' "kata Luka sambil memandangi Miku yang diam

"kapan mereka pergi?"tanya Miku sambil menunduk

"Baru saja"kata Rin

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Miku-sama?"tanya Gumi

"Aku awalnya tidak menyukai kalian, namun aku bisa merasaka kebahagian di sini, semua berkatmu. Aku sarankan sampaikan perasaanmu itu Miku-sama"kata Gumo yang keluar dari persembunyiannya dia memerhatikan mereka semua sejak awal

Miku berlari menuju ruang musik memainkan pianonya

Sayonara, I Love You  
=== Selamat Tinggal, Aku Mencintaimu ===

By cliff EDGE

I still love you in my heart  
Please tell me back in the days  
I still love you in my heart Ai ni obieteta  
Please tell me back in the days Wasurenaide…  
Hitomi tojireba Ano hi no egao ga  
Matataku kaze ni ima, furuete  
— Aku masih mencintaimu dalam hatiku, Aku takut untuk mencintai  
— Tolong panggil aku kembali ke hari-hari itu, Aku tak bisa melupakannya  
— Saat aku menutup mataku, Aku melihat senyummu di hari itu  
— Sekarang aku mengigil dalam angin yang berhembus sekejap ini 

Ketika Kaito mendengar suara Piano Miku dan suara Miku yang menyiratkan ke sedihan, dia dan saudaranya yang masih di kota segera berlari menuju tempat Miku.

Motto, koe kaketetara…  
Motto, dakishimetetara…  
Motto, wakari aetetara…  
Motto, aisetetanara…  
Omoide atsumete itsumade  
Kimi o omou ndarou  
— Aku ingin lagi mendengar suaramu  
— Aku ingin lagi memeluk dirimu  
— Aku ingin lebih memahamimu  
— Aku ingin lebih dicintai  
— Aku selalu mengenangmu  
— Apa kau pun begitu?

Motto, tsuyoku natte  
Motto, ii otoko ni natte  
Kimi janai betsu no dareka to  
Kotae sagasu kurai nara nante  
Koukai bakari de otoko na no ni darashinee  
Gomen na… saigo ga konna katachi de  
— Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat  
— Aku ingin menjadi orang yang lebih baik  
— Tak ada yang lain selain dirimu  
— Aku hanya ingin mencari jawaban  
— Meskipun aku seorang pria yang menyesal tapi aku tak ceroboh  
— Maafkan aku yang seperti ini 

Luka terkejut mendengar suara Kaito yang semakin jelas memanggil Miku, lalu dia mendengar suara Miku yang menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam

Please tell me why?  
Wakare o kimeta kimi no kao ga  
In to you no aimaina karuma  
Anata no kage ga hanarenakute  
Isshun ni shite kowareru mono hakanai mono  
Sore ga ai na no ka?  
Warai atteta no ni…  
Please tell me why?  
— Perpisahan terlihat di wajahmu  
— Bayangan karmamu terasa rancu  
— Bayanganmu tak bisa pergi  
— Sesaat hal-hal yang fana pun hancur  
— Apakah itu cinta?  
— Aku menertawakannya…  
— Tolong beritahu aku kenapa?

Sayonara I love you  
Mou furimukanaide  
Futari no keshiki to kotoba o wasurenaikara  
Hontou ni hontou ni isshun dake demo  
Anata o aisete yokatta kitto…  
— Selamat tinggal, aku mencintaimu  
— Aku tak ingin melihat lagi ke belakang  
— di mana kita berbagi pandangan dan kata-kata yang tak bisa aku lupakan  
— Tapi sebenarnya, sebenarnya untuk sesaat  
— Aku pasti senang aku mencintaimu…

Please tell me why Please tell me why  
I'm still lovin' you in my heart  
Isso keshi saritai kioku ga in my heart  
Please tell me why Please tell me why  
I'm still lovin' you in my heart  
Tashikana ashita yurari kieta in my heart baby…  
— Tolong beritahu aku kenapa, Tolong beritahu aku kenapa  
— Aku masih mencintamu di dalam hatiku  
— Kenangan yang tak terhapuskan masih ada dalam hatiku  
— Tolong beritahu aku kenapa, Tolong beritahu aku kenapa  
— Aku masih mencintamu di lubuk hatiku  
— Aku yakin esok akan hilang dari hatiku, sayang…

Kokoro no distance umaru itsuka  
Nante shinjiteta mirai wa misukasu  
Hidari ni ita negao sono shigusa  
Gusari to itamu kizu ga  
Kako no MEERU utsume-tachi SURAIDO  
Kuzure satta otoko no PURAIDO  
"Itami wa ore tate ni naru"  
Ore no me no mae ni tarashita ito  
— Suatu hari jarak hati ini akan terisi  
— Aku hanya ingin kau terus percaya  
— Wajah tidur dan sikapmu di sebelah kiriku  
— Luka dan rasa sakitmu  
— tertera di foto-foto email di masa lalu  
— Harga diri seorang pria yang hancur  
— "Rasa sakit akan melindungi masa depanku"  
— Berkas cerita yang terpampang di depan mataku

Please tell me why?  
Saigo no kimi no ano egao  
In to you no aimaina karuma  
Kako mo mirai mo furimukanaide  
Isshun ni shite kowareru mono hakanai mono  
Sore ga ai na no ka?  
Waraiatteta no ni…  
Please tell me why?  
— Senyuman terakhirmu itu  
— Mengenangmu adalah hal yang ambigu  
— Bayangan karmamu terasa rancu  
— Aku tak ingin melihat lagi masa lalu atau masa depan  
— Sesaat hal-hal yang fana pun hancur  
— Apakah itu cinta?  
— Aku menertawakannya…  
— Tolong beritahu aku kenapa?

Sayonara I love you  
Mou furimukanaide  
Futari no keshiki to kotoba o wasurenaikara  
Hontou ni hontou ni isshun dake demo  
Anata o aisete yokatta kitto…  
— Selamat tinggal, aku mencintaimu  
— Aku tak ingin melihat lagi ke belakang  
— di mana kita berbagi pandangan dan kata-kata yang tak bisa aku lupakan  
— Tapi sebenarnya, sebenarnya untuk sesaat  
— Aku pasti senang aku mencintaimu… 

I still love you in my heart Ai ni obieteta  
Please tell me back in the days Wasurenaide…  
Hitomi tojireba Ano hi no egao ga  
Matataku kaze ni ima, furuete  
— Aku masih mencintaimu dalam hatiku, Aku takut untuk mencintai  
— Tolong panggil aku kembali ke hari-hari itu, Aku tak bisa melupakannya  
— Saat aku menutup mataku, Aku melihat senyummu di hari itu  
— Sekarang aku mengigil dalam angin yang berhembus sekejap ini

Please tell me why?  
Ai o sakenderu machi no naka de  
Kowareta pazuru o kakiatsumete  
Kieyashinai tsuyo gari to  
Mujaki ni sugita ano back in da days  
Kodoku no MERODII  
Kimi ga nokoshita hitotsu no memo ni  
Kaite atta ichi koma no story  
Guuzen ni mo kon'na kyokudatta…  
Please tell me why?  
— Di kota ini di mana aku teriakan cintaku  
— dan menyapu teka-teki yang rusak  
— Keberanianku tampaknya menghilang  
— Kembali ke hari-hari sederhana  
— Melody kesepian  
— Satu-satunya catatan yang tersisa  
— Menuliskan satu kisah  
— Secara kebetulan menjadi lagu kita…  
— Tolong beritahu aku mengapa?

Mou kiete  
Yume ni sura detekonai de  
Anata o wasureru yuuki o kono sora ni  
Hontou ni hontou ni isshun dake demo  
Anata o aisete yokatta  
I'll love again  
Anata e ima todoku you ni  
Yurushita kokoro to karada ga oboe teru  
Arigatou ippai no yasashisa kurete  
Anata to deaete yokatta kitto…  
— Kau semakin menghilang  
— Bahkan dalam mimpi, kau tak muncul  
— Langit ini menyuruhku untuk melupakanmu  
— Tapi sebenarnya, sebenarnya untuk sesaat  
— Aku pasti bersyukur aku mencintaimu…  
— Aku akan mencintaimu lagi  
— Sekarang aku ulurkan tanganku untukmu  
— Pikiran dan tubuhku memperbolehkanku untuk mengingatmu  
— Terima kasih sudah memberiku banyak kebahagiaan  
— Aku pasti senang bertemu denganmu…

Please tell me why Please tell me why  
I'm still lovin' you in my heart  
Isso keshi saritai kioku ga in my heart  
Please tell me why Please tell me why  
I'm still lovin' you in my heart  
Tashikana ashita yurari kieta in my heart baby…  
— Tolong beritahu aku kenapa, Tolong beritahu aku kenapa  
— Aku masih mencintamu di dalam hatiku  
— Kenangan yang tak terhapuskan masih ada dalam hatiku  
— Tolong beritahu aku kenapa, Tolong beritahu aku kenapa  
— Aku masih mencintamu di lubuk hatiku  
— Aku yakin esok akan hilang dari hatiku, sayang…

It's only love I wanna be with you…  
— Hanya ada cinta, Aku ingin bersamamu…

Miku mengakhiri lagu itu. Dia mendengar dengan jelas suara Kaito. Dia ingin menyambutnya namun pandagannya tiba-tiba gelap dan dia bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara yang berbisik di belakangnya

"Tidurlah dulu Putri"kata seorang wanita sambil membawa Miku yang pingsan, saat dia ingin keluar Kaito datang. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Miku yang dibawa oleh wanita misterius, di belakangnya Luka, Rin, dan yang lainnya juga ikut terkejut. Kaito berlari mencoba menyerang gadi itu namun Leon menusuknya dengan pedang membuat kesadarnya tipis, dia melihat Leon mengumamkan kata maaf dan pergi besama gadis itu. Sebelum hilag kesadaran Kaito melihat yang lainnya pingsan dengan darah. Dia mencoba berjalan menuju mereka sebelum dia jatuh dan tertidur.

TBC

Fuyu:yah chap 6 cukup panjang ya

Miku:siapa sih cewek itu?

Kaito: Leon sialan beraninya dia membawa Miku

Akihiko:ribut seperti biasa ya

Kasumi:baiklah aku dan kakak yang akan membalas riview, pertama dari Hideko Izanami: Makasih hideko-san, ini udah lanjut kok

Akihiko: ressica31: saya juga pencinta Gumi x Gumo kok, ini udah lanjut ressica-san

Fuyu:semoga kalian suka chap kali ini ya, bye bye


	7. Chapter 7

Fuyu:Udah lama ngak nulis lagi, karena terlalu fokus ke harvest moon jadi lupa sama fic ini , gomen –sambil nunduk-. Ini mungkin adalah puncak karena fuyu berencana untuk menamatkannya, namun masih ada sequelnya kok. Baiklah dari pada lama-lama

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

"To...Ito...Aito...Kaito"kata Gakupo sambil menampar pipi Kaito agar sadar

Plak Plak

" H-Hentikan itu Gakupo-nii atau aku akan membunuhmu"kata Kaito yang mulai sadar dan merasakan sakit di pipinya

"Untunglah kau sadar Kaito-nii"kata Len yang berdiri di sebelahnya

"Kenapa aku ada di sini? Apa yang terjadi?"kata Kaito sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit

"Itu...Kita ada di istana Melody...Apa kau lupa?"tanya Rin yang berada di depan ranjang Kaito

Kaito hanya diam. Dia mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi saat itu. Dan bagaikan film yang di putar Kaito mengingat dengan jelas semuanya. Mulai dari Miku yang menyanyi, dia yang di culik, wanita aneh dan Leon yang menghianati mereka

"Luka-san, Apa kau tau bahwa Ke-" kata Kaito di potong Luka yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi menghadap sisi kanan kaito

"Leon telah berhianat. Itu yang ingin kau beri tahu kan?"tanya Luka pada Kaito dan di balas anggukan oleh Kaito

"Kami sudah tau kok"kata Luka santai

"APA?" teriak tiga pangeran tidak percaya akan apa yang mereka dengar barusan

"K-Kalo sudah tau kenapa kalian hanya membiarkannya saja?"tanya Gakupo pada Luka

"Itu karena. Leon bekerja untuk kami. Dia selalu memberi taukan segalanya pada kami. Namun kami tidak tau kalo mereka akan bertindak dengan cepat"kata Luka

Klek

"Nona Luka, saatnya bergerak"kata Gumi diikuti Gumo dan Meiko di belakangnya

"Baiklah, Rin ayo"kata Luka pada Rin yang di balas anggukan

"Kalian mau kemana?"tanya Kaito

"Kami ingin menyelamatkan Miku dari sana, kalian di sini saja. Soalnya kalian baru sadar hari ini"kata Luka lagi

"Memangnya berapa lama kami tak sadarkan diri?"tanya Gakupo

"3 hari"kata Lily singkat

"Lily lindungi mereka selama kami pergi, kau mengerti?"tanya Rin

"Baik, saya mengerti"kata Lily

"Baik-"kata Luka terpotong oleh

"Baiklah ayo pergi" Kaito yang berpakaian lengkap dengan pedangnya membuat yang lainnya terkejut

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Kaito"kata Luka menghalangi Kaito

"Aku akan menyelamatkan Miku"kata Kaito tanpa peduli dengan tatapan maut Luka

"Kau hanya akan mati di sana"kata Rin ikut menghalangi namun mereka gagal karena Gakupo dan Len juga telah berdiri di belakang Kaito

"Ap-apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"Tanya Rin

"Kami akan ikut membantu"Kata Gakupo dan diikuti senyum Len

"Apa kalian tidak mengerti kalo kalian yang berada dalam bahaya?"tanya Gumi pada akhirnya

"M-maksudmu?"tanya Gumo bingung

Hanya hening yang didapat oleh Kaito,Gumo,Len dan Gakupo karena orang-orang yang di sana memilih diam

"Kami ceritakan di jalan. Lily kau ikut dengan kami"kata Luka sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu

"Baik"kata Lily mengikuti mereka

"J-Jadi kami ikut?"tanya Gakupo pada Luka

"Jika ingin tinggal juga ngak pa-pa"Kata Luka cuek dan tetap berjalan meninggalkan 3 pangeran yang bengong. Sadar dari kebengongan mereka berlari mengejar dua ratu dan para kesatria

Selama perjalan mereka hanya diam sampai Kaito menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat kehancuran ini terjadi

"Kenapa kalian bilang Leon itu bekerja untuk kalian?"tanya Kaito

"Itu karena..." Rin maupun Luka yidak ada yang berani membuka mulutnya. Luka menatap Meiko dengan arti

"Baiklah"kata Meiko "Akan saya ceritakan... dulu" Meiko memulai ceritanya

Di tempat lain

Seorang pria sedang menatap langit biru. Dia mulai mengingat saat hari yang membuat hatinya hancur dan berantakan. Hari kematian ibunya .

Flasback

Seorang anak kecil berumur 8 tahun berlari menuju kamar ibunya. Dia berlari dengan senang sambil membawa bunga berwarna pink indah di tanganya. Namun langkah kecilnya berhenti di ruangan ayahnya. Dia melihat ayahnya dengan seorang wanita

"Jadi kapan kau akan melakukannya?"tanya ayahnya pada wanita berambut biru itu

"Sudah kulakukan kok, lihat saja di kamarnya. Dan anak itu sudah ku pindahkan"Kata wanita itu lagi

Aneh, kenapa baju tante itu berlumuran darah dan tangannya juga berlumuran darah

"Begitu jadi kau baru dari kamar Aoki?" deg

Kenapa nama ibunya di sebut? Kenapa ayah bilang kalo dia tadi dari sana? Apa maksudnya ini?

Anak itu berlari dengan cepat ke kamar ibunya

Deg Deg

Kamar ibunya tidak di tutup

Anak itu masuk kedalam kamar ibunya, berjalan dengan pelan menuju tempat ibunya tidur. Ibunya terbaring dengan darah

Apa yang terjadi?

"Ibu"panggil anak itu namun tidak ada jawaban

"Ibu"panggilnya lagi namun tetap sama tidak ada jawaban

"IBUUUUUU..." teriaknya namun tetap tidak di balas oleh sang ibu. Anak itu menangis terisak dan dapat dia dengar suara langkah kaki yang dengan cepat berlari ke sana

"Mikuo ada apa?"tanya ayahnya saat dia sampai di kamar itu  
Mikuo melihat ayahnya dengan benci

"Ayah dan wanita itu telah membunuh ibu"kata Mikuo yang membuat ayah dan wanita di sampingnya terkejut

"Apa maksitmu Mikuo, Kurasa ini salah paham. Dia in-"

"Dia yang telah membunuh ibu, Aku benci ayah"kata anak itu sambil berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Berlari tanpa mengindahkan ayahnya yang terus memanggilnya. Berlari ke dalam berlari

Di hutan itulah dia bertemu dengan 3 orang anak yang juga dalam masalah dan di sana juga segalanya di mulai. Segala kebencian terhadap ayahnya tumbuh dengan cepat. Niat membalas dendam semakin ada. Sudah di putuskan anak dari wanita itu dan dari dua ibu tirinya itu akan masuk kedalam rencananya

Tanpa mengetahui kenyataan dan sebuah fakta bahwa salah satu dari tiga ratu adalah adik kadungnya

Flasback off

"Ibu dendammu akan segera ku balaskan"Kata Mikuo sambil menatap Miku yang tengah tertidur

Kembali ketempat Kaito cs

"Ja-Jadi...kalian masih memiliki satu saudara lagi? Dan harusnya dia yang memimpin istana?"tanya Kaito tidak percaya selama perjalanan

"Iya,namanya Mikuo, nama Miku ayah ambil dari nama Mikuo, dia sangat mirip dengan Miku"kata Luka sendu

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"tanya Gakupo

"Tidak, ayah hanya memberikan kami lukisannya saat dia masih kecil"kata Rin

"Jadi dia salah paham pada ibu dan raja?"tanya Len

"Begitulah, kesalah pahaman memang menyeramkan"kata Gumi

"Lalu...Ap-apa dia tau bahwa orang yang di tangkapnya itu adik kandungnya?"tanya Gumo

"Sayangnya tidak"kata Rin

"Makanya kita harus cepat menyelamatkan Miku sebelum Nii-san membunuhnya"kata Luka

"Baiklah, ayo lebih cepat"kata Kaito sambil mempercepat kudanya 'Tunggu aku Miku' kata Kaito

Di tempat lain

Sebuah tempat yang gelap Miku tersadar dari pingsannya

'Di mana aku?' batin Miku

"Oh~, kau sudah sadar ratu?"tanya seorang perempuan

"S-Siapa kau?"tanya Miku lemah, dia sudah tidak bertenaga lagi

"Oh, iya. Maafkan aku, perkenalkan namakku adalah Teto"kata Teto sambil membungkuk

"Cih, tidak usah sok baik deh, Teto"kata seorang wanita yang memakai baju ala ninja

"Siapa yang sok baik, Lola?" kata Teto sambil menyeringai

"Hentikan itu, 'dia' datang, jaga sikap kalian"kata Leon memasuki tempat itu membuat Miku terkejut. Leon orang yang di percayai oleh ayah menghianatinya?

"Mereka datang"kata seorang lelaki ternyata adalah Mikuo

Di bawah kastil ini terdengar suara pedang yang saling beradu, keributan sudah terjadi rupanya, keributan yang menentukan siapa yang berhasil di takdir ini

"Kita ucapkan selamat datang pada mereka"Kata Mikuo

"Tapi Mikuo, mereka berdelapan, kita hanya berempat, kuharap kau tidak lupa"kata Teto pada Mikuo namun hanya di balas seringai oleh Mikuo

"Siapa bilang kita hanya berempat?"kata Mikuo

"Itu benar, jangan asal bicara dong, Teto-chan"Kata seorang wanita berambut honeyblondy keluar dari persembunyian diikuti dengan # orang lainnya

"Kenalkan namuku Lenka"kata Lenka

"Aku Rinto, saudara Lenka"kata Rinto sambil tersenyum

"Aku Kiyoteru"kata Kiyoteru

"Dan aku-"

"Ia?"kata Miku memotong ucapan wanita tersebut

"Wah sudah saling kenal ya?"tanya Mikuo

Brak

Pintu kastil di buka paksa dan menampilkan delapan orang yang sudah terluka di depan pintu  
"Miku"kata Kaito melihat Miku baik-baik saja dia hanya tersenyum

"Wah, Apa kalian ingin mati di sini?"tanya Mikuo sambil tersenyum

"Habisi mereka"katanya lagi dan berjalan menuju Miku

"Jauhi Miku/Miku-nee/Ratu"kata mereka berdelapan sambil berlari ke arah Miku namun di halangi oleh tujuh orang

"Kurasa kata-kata itu kami yang harus mengatakannya"kata Rinto sambil tersenyum

"Ambil mangsa kalian masing-masing"kata Teto sambil berlari kearah Luka

Dan mereka mulai berpencar kecuali Leon yang berhadapan dengan Kaito dan Gakupo

"Wah ngak adil, masak Cuma aku yang dua"kata Leon "Maaf melakukan ini pada kalian, bagaimanapun Mikuo adalah temanku. Jadi apapun katanya akan ku ikuti dan soal informasi yang kalian terima itu hanya ucapat terima kasihku pada ayah mereka saja"kata Leon sambil menarik pedangnya dan mulai menyerang Kaito dan Gakupo

Mereka berusaha dengan keras len yang berusaha melawan Rinto, Rin yang melawan Lenka, Meiko yang melawan Kiyoteru, Gumi yang melawan Lola, Luka yang melawan Teto, Ia yang melawan Gumo dan yang terakhir Kaito dan Gakupo yang melawan Leon. Mereka sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi. Dia saat terakhir mereka semua saling melepaskan kekuatan yang terakhir dan jatuh

"Nii-san"kata Luka lirih sambil menatap Mikuo

"Jangan bergerak, jika kalian bergerak akan ku pastikan kita semua mati di sini"kata Mikuo sambil tersenyum

"Apa..M-maksudmu..N-Nii-san?"tanya Rin

"Kastil ini sudah ku pasang banyak bom dan sumbunya sudah aku hidupkan, HAHAHAHA"kata Mikuo tertawa "Setidaknya kita akan mati bersama"katanya lagi

"NII-SAN" teriak Miku, ikatanya sudah di lepas oleh Lily "Ini semua hanya salah paham, Wanita yang kau lihat hari itu adalah seorang dokter yang membantu persalinan ibu"kata Miku sambil berlari memeluk Miku

"Demi menyelamatkan aku...ibu rela berkorban"kata Miku lagi

"Mi-miku...B-Bagaimana..?"tanya Luka tidak percaya

"Ayah sudah menceritakan segalanya Luka-nee"kata Miku

"Aku adalah adik kandungmu Mikuo-nii"kata Miku sambil menguatkan pelukannya pada Mikuo

Mikuo hanya diam dan tidak tau apa yang harus dia katakan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Semuanya jelas sekarang, kenapa wanita itu bilang anak itu sudah ku pindahka, jadi saat itu Ibu

Mikuo bergetar hanya karena kesalah pahaman sedikit dia jadi begitu gila dan terobsesi membunuh adik-adiknya?

"Maaf...Maaf"hanya kata Itu yang keluar dari mulutnya, hanya kata Maaf

"K-Kalian harus segera pergi, karena waktu kita hanya sedikit"kata Leon yang sudah ada di belakangnya

"Itu benar Miku, pergilah. Biarkan kami disini"kata Mikuo sambil mendorong Miku menuju Kaito

"Tapi, nii-san"kata Miku di potong dengan suara ledakan yang sangat besar

"CEPATLAH"kata Mikuo lagi

Kaito langsung menarik tangan Miku terus menariknya dan terus membawanya berlari, berlari dari sana. Pulang dengan selamat menuju istana dan menuju masa depan. Atau itu yang di harapkan oleh Kaito

"Sampai jumpa Kaito, Aku mencintaimu"terakhir kalinay dia mendengar suara Miku, saat pegangan tangannya lepas. Di saat harusnya mereka sudah selamat, Miku malah melepaskan tangannya. Kembali Kaito harus mengalami kehilangan, dulu ibunya sekarang wanita yang sangat dia cintai, kenapa? Setelah pemakaman Miku, Kaito jadi orang yang murung dan jarang makan hingga akhirnya dia jiga pergi karena penyakit

Akankah cinta mereka berakhir begitu?

.

.

.

END

Fuyu:yah jadi juga endnya

Akihiko:sudah berakhir ya?

Fuyu:baiklah saatnya balas riview

Akihiko:dari Diana032:kebanyakan main harvestmoon makanya lama nana-chan, gomen. Ini udah selesai cerinya sesuai janji fic yang kamu minta akan aku buat

Ken:dari Rika Miyake: makasih atas saranya Rika-san, fic rika-san juga bagus kok, mohon kerja samanya ya rika-san. Nanti kalo ada yang fuyu ngak tau, fuyu akan tanya sama Rika-san deh, thank's ya atas dukungannya

Kasumi:dari Hideko Izanami : wah, fuyu ngak tau kalo lirik lagu ngak boleh di masukkin. Baiklah fuyu akan mencoba berhenti memasukkannya, dan soal gimana fuyu tau riviewnya itu duh, susah menjelaskannya, fuyu juga tau dari teman fuyu

Masami:Untuk ressica31: ressica-san takut darah?

Fuyuki: dari LuluAnindya :jangan panggil fuyu dengan kata 'kak' panggil aja fuyu-chan atau sebagainya, soal jalan ceritanya itu agak berbeda dengan yang anin harapkan, jadi maaf ya –nunduk-, makasih semangatnya

Fuyu: ini sebenarnya masih ada kelanjutannya alias sequelnya namun itu seterah para reader mau atau ngak soalnya sequelnya di kehidupan yang berbeda alias zaman modern. Silahkan lihat awal ceritanya di bawah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Miku~"teriak seorang wanita berambut honeyblondy sambil melambaikan tanganya

"Oh, Maaf menunggu Rin"kata wanita yang di panggil Miku itu

"Sudahlah, sampai kapan kami harus berdiri di sini terus?"tanya seorang wanita berambut Pink

"Baiklah Luka, Kita berangkat"kata Miku pada wanita berambut pink yang bernama Luka

Selama perjalanan Luka dan Rin sibuk dengan gosip yang terjadi di sekolah mereka. Saat sedang jalan-jalan di taman mereka berpapasan dengan 3 lelaki

"Jadi kapan Kita bentuk bandnya Kaito?"tanya lelaki berambut unggu pada lelaki berambut ocean blue

"Secepatnya, kan Len"kata Kaito sambil menoleh pada lelaki imut yang bernama Len

"Ada apa Len?"tanya lelaki bernama Gakupo

"Kalian lihat 3 wanita itu, mereka sangat cantik"kata Len sambil menunjuk Miku dan temannya yang melewati mereka

Entah kenapa Kaito sangat mengenal wajah itu. Tanpa Kaito sadari dia sudah bergerak menuju Miku. Sementara Gakupo dan Len yang melihatnya hanya Bingung

Grep

Tangan Miku sudah di pegang oleh Kaito yang membuat 2 teman Miku berhenti berjalan dan menatap Kaito bingung

"Miku?"nama itu tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutnya

"Hai?"tanya Miku bingung

Sekali lagi roda takdir sudah di putar

Or TBC?


End file.
